The Neckerchief of Destiny
by 0HappyEverAfter0
Summary: For the first time ever, Arthur gives Merlin a present at Yule. Through the years and hardships, the neckerchief becomes a symbol of their friendship, love and destiny. Magic reveal. Lots of angsty feelings and fluff ahead.


**Prompt:** Presents

**Disclaimer: **Not mine or they would have kissed already =D

**Summary:** For the first time ever, Arthur gives Merlin a present at Yule. Through the years and hardships, the neckerchief becomes a symbol of their friendship, love and destiny. Magic reveal. Lots of angsty feelings and fluff ahead.

**Author's Note:** Written for Day 6 of merlinadvent on LJ. This was really supposed to just be a drabble (as I should be working on reverse bb), but then it turned into a long one-shot with a plot and magic reveal. My muse these days! However, this was one of those pieces that I finished and I just love it. Hope you enjoy! 

* * *

><p><strong>THE NECKERCHIEF OF DESTINY<strong>

"What are these for?" Merlin asked in confusion as he gently ran his fingers over the two very high-quality neckerchiefs Arthur had just shoved in his hands.

"It's called a gift. Are you really such an idiot that you don't know what a gift is?" Arthur rolled his eyes at him and sat down at the table for his midday meal.

Merlin's heart swelled with happiness and all kinds of endearment for his King. Every year at Yule Merlin gave Arthur some kind of gift, but he had never returned the sentiment. The only downside was that his neckerchiefs selection had just been narrowed to two; he couldn't imagine ever wearing any other than the one's Arthur had specifically picked out for him.

"Thank you Sire." He whispered, still entranced with the soft material; another representation of Arthur's affection for him. Arthur had given him his mother's medallion and that had meant a great deal to him, but it was given when Arthur thought he was going to die. For him to willingly find Merlin a present he thought he would enjoy was something entirely different and unexpected.

When he finally looked up from the present, Arthur was staring at him. He looked vulnerable and a little bit nervous, like he was anxious for Merlin to love the gift.

"They're absolutely perfect." He reassured as he pulled his current neckerchief off and wrapped one of the new softer ones around his throat. Shrugging his shoulders, he nearly purred in delight; it was so soft again his skin.

Arthur's face lit up and he smiled widely. "Well I couldn't have you looking so ragged. You are the King's manservant after all."

He snorted and moved to the table to finish serving Arthur's meal. "You're right, we couldn't have that." They grinned at each other and Merlin let Arthur finish his meal in silence. 

* * *

><p>While it was embarrassingly pathetic, Merlin did stop wearing any other neckerchief and only wore the blue or red one Arthur had gifted him. He decided he could get away with it because they were such a finer quality, and no one would actually guess his true motivation. All for Gauis that is, who would often look at the scarf and then shake his head.<p>

The neckerchief obsession only doubled when one day, completely out of the blue, Arthur grabbed him by it and roughly pulled him into a kiss. It only took him a moment to get over the shock and start kissing Arthur back with all the passion he could muster.

When the separated, out of breath and eyes glossed over, Arthur smiled at him and said, "I've always like you in red." Merlin was fairly certain him wearing red wasn't what broke Arthur's always careful restraint, but he wasn't going to complain.

From that day on he solely wore the red one to remind him of their first kiss. Every evening he would gingerly unwrap it form his neck and lay it on his bedside table, caressing it with the top of his hand. Every morning he would wake up and put it back on, thinking of that kiss and how it had changed his life.

That Yule Arthur had given him several gifts; another new change since their relationship had become romantic. The very last present he opened was a brand new gold neckerchief.

"That red one is getting really tattered. You should throw it out." Arthur tried to remove it from him, but he grabbed it out of his hands and clutched it protectively to his chest.

"No!" He shouted angrily. Arthur raised his eyebrows and took a step back.

"It's just a neckerchief, Merlin. No reason to be such a girl about it."

Merlin sighed and gently pulled the material through his hands over and over again. "This is the first gift you gave me and it's what I was wearing the day you kissed me." He cringed, waiting for Arthur to berate him more.

Instead the other man stepped close again and used a finger to tilt up his chin. "You really are a such a girl," he said teasingly, "but you are also very sweet and I love you."

Merlin smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Love you too."

"Keep the neckerchief then, but wear the new one. You really do look like I don't keep you clothed properly."

He nodded in consent and let Arthur wrap the present around his neck. 

* * *

><p>Arthur had found out about the magic. Morgana was trying to take over the castle for the third time and he decided enough was enough and killed her in a rather fantastic display of power. The words hadn't been spoken, but the guards had grabbed him and ushered him to the dungeons anyway.<p>

As he sat and waited for Arthur to come to him, he pulled the old worn red neckerchief from the pocket in his trousers and rolled it around in his hand. Just as he thought he would pass out from exhaustion, Arthur's shadowy figure appeared in front of his cell.

His face was red and puffy, and there were tears stains on his cheeks. Merlin's stomach dropped as he took in Arthur's utterly wrecked appearance. He should never look like that, especially not because of Merlin.

"How could you." Arthur spat, sounding more devastated than angry. "I trusted you with everything Merlin. Everything. You were my friend, my adviser, the one person I looked to above all others. I gave you my heart and the entire time it was lies."

More silent tears were making their way down his cheeks and all Merlin wanted to do was wrap him in his arms. Instead, he kept quiet; letting Arthur get everything out.

"Not only that, but you were my biggest supporter in the fight against magic, while you had magic yourself the entire time. You dirty, filthy hypocrite! You're even worse than Morgana."

Now that was taking it too far. Merlin hissed and moved to stand in front of him. "I am nothing, and will never be anything like that witch." He took a deep breath and let the anger seep out of his voice. "You're right Arthur. I'm a horrible, wretched person that probably deserves to die. I've made some very bad decisions since coming to Camelot, but I refuse to regret using magic when it's saved your life time and time again. "

He shrunk back in surprise when Arthur shot his hand through the bars and grabbed the scarf from his hands. Horrified, he watched as Arthur tore it in half.

"No!"

Arthur threw the pieces to the floor and ground them into the dirt with his boot.

"It wasn't real anyways." Arthur shouted before turning on his heel and marching out of the dungeon. Merlin sunk to his knees and pulled the soiled and ripped neckerchief back into the cell. He cried into the material for hours, uncaring his face was being covered in dirt. Up until that moment, Merlin had thought they were strong enough to get through this inevitable hardship. But now, his heart was as broken and torn as the symbol of their love.

For days he sat in the corner, refusing to eat or drink anything; staring straight ahead, unwilling to move. Eventually he passed out from the exhaustion, unable to find the will to go on. Arthur had been his everything.

When he finally woke again, he heard muffled voices floating around him.

"What's wrong with him?"

A fresh wave of pain tore through him as he heard Arthur's voice for the first time in days.

"The guards told me he's been refusing to eat or drink anything. He fainted from exhaustion and malnourishment."

"Do you have any idea why he's refused all meals?"

"As far as I can tell Sire, he's simply lost his will to live."

There was a long pause before Arthur finally spoke again. "Leave me with him."

After some shuffling, Arthur sat down by his bed and took his hand. He tried very hard to force his eyes to open, but they wouldn't listen to him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you in the dungeons so long. I've just been so angry with you. Gauis told me some of what you've done for me, for Camelot and I can't even begin to understand your hardships. He wouldn't tell me very much though. He said I should hear it from you, and he was right."

He sighed deeply and brought Merlin's hand to his cheek.

"The people are wondering why I haven't executed you yet. It looks like I'm going to have to change the laws for you," he chuckled darkly before continuing, "you always did cause so much trouble."

"Just—" he leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, "get better you idiot."

Merlin succumbed to unconsciousness after that. He spent the next several days recovering under Gauis' care. Arthur didn't come to visit him again, but he knew Gauis was under strict orders to keep the King updated on his condition. While it was a relief Arthur didn't want him dead, he still felt uneasy about not getting to talk with him and explain everything. Every time he reached for the red neckerchief and it wasn't there, it reminded him of Arthur tearing it in two and made his heart break in misery all over again.

After a week of driving himself crazy, he was finally called to an audience with the King. He dashed out of the room as soon as the words were out of the squires mouth, anxious to see Arthur. Outside of the great hall he paused, taking a moment to collect himself. For a terrifying moment, he thought of Arthur sentencing him to burn and all of his worst nightmares coming true. His hands were shaking and tears streamed down his face before he could stop them.

"What's wrong?" Arthur's tight voice sounded from behind him. He whipped around and furiously tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I was thinking about what burning would feel like."

Arthur blanched before striding forward and cupping his face between his hands. "I could never kill you." Sighing, he leaned in and rested his forehead against Merlin's.

"I want you to know that everything I've done was for you. Always for you."

Arthur pulled back and let his hands slide from his face, his expression becoming stoic again. "Yes. Gauis told me about how we were destined to do great things and you had to protect me."

"I didn't have to do anything. There were plenty times I could have left and didn't, but it wasn't because of destiny. It's because I believe in the King you are. And—I love you. I'm not sure if you still want to hear that, but I love you more than anything. If I didn't need it to keep you safe, I would give my magic up in a heartbeat if it made you happy."

Arthur cut off his rambling by shoving him into the door and devouring his lips. His hands were everywhere, harsh and demanding as they rediscovered the lines of Merlin's body. Merlin responded in kind, forcing his tongue into Arthur's mouth and moaning at the intoxication taste he had missed so desperately. Arthur's hands wound behind his back and grabbed his arse tightly; forcing them close enough to grind their cocks together.

When they finally broke apart, Merlin nuzzled into Arthur's neck.

"I've missed you so much." Arthur whispered in his ear. "In every single one of my moments of despair you were there telling me what to do; being the strength I needed to get through. Then you were just gone and I felt so lost."

Merlin didn't even try to stop the tears that were streaming down his face. He needed Arthur like he needed air to breathe and he had been so worried he would never get to touch him again.

"I still feel hurt and betrayed that you never told me, but if I've learned anything in the past week, it's that I can't live without you."

The rest of Merlin's strength left him and he sagged into Arthur's arms. "I didn't mean to keep it from you for so long."

Arthur squeezed him tight and kissed his temple. "The court is waiting for us inside, we shouldn't keep them waiting much longer."

Merlin stood back and looked at him in confusion. "Why are we going in front of the court?"

"You'll see." Arthur grinned and pushed open the heavy double doors. All the members of the court were assembled and bowed low to Arthur as he strode past. They looked at Merlin with mild curiosity and a little bit of fear.

When they reached the platform at the front of the room Arthur motioned for him to stay at the bottom of the steps as he ascended them.

"Citizens of Camelot. I've gathered you here together to witness my judgment of this sorcerer. It is my decision that he will not be punished." A collective gasp was heard around the room. Nobles and court advisers all beckoned for him to grant them free speech. Arthur held up a hand to silence everyone.

"Morgana and her army would have overrun Camelot and taken my throne if it wasn't for the man standing before you. He is powerful, but he has always used his power for good and is loyal to the crown. The ban on magic is lifted immediately. Crimes involving magic will be handled just the same as any other. Other magical matters will be handled directly through my Court Sorcerer, Merlin."

Merlin thought his heart was going to burst. He had been hoping and wishing for this day for such a very long time. Closing his eyes, he took a minute to savor the moment. His people were finally free; magic was going to be returned to the land.

The next several hours were filled with the paperwork required to repeal the law and make Merlin's title official. It was all surreal to him and everything passed by in a blur. Before he knew it, everyone else had left the hall and it was just him and Arthur.

Gently, he traced over the repeal document. It was going to take a long time for it to sink in that magic was legal again. For once, he didn't have anything to hide and that was so liberating.

Smiling, he looked up at Arthur. "Thank you. This is the second best gift I've ever been given."

Arthur smirked and pulled him into an embrace. "Only the second? Changing the laws of my kingdom seems like a big gesture. What could possibly be better than that?"

He looked away and blushed slightly. "You know what it was."

"Oh, you mean this?" Arthur reached inside his tunic and slowly pulled out his red neckerchief. It had been washed and sewn back together from where Arthur had ripped it. Merlin gasped and slowly took it from his hands.

"You saved it." he whispered in awe, reveling in the familiar feel of the worn material.

"No matter how many times we rip each other apart, no matter the arguments or distrust; I will always love you. I will always find a way to piece us back together."

"Good, because you're stuck with me now."

"You know, if you would have told me all those years ago that an idiot sorcerer turned manservant was going to be my best friend, adviser and lover I would have laughed."

"Well that's because you were to much of a prat to see things clearly back then. I, on the other hand, have always been brilliant."

"You do realize you still can't talk to me like that."

"And you realize I could turn you into a toad."

Arthur glared at him before picking him up and carrying him over to the throne and sitting them both down on it.

"So, can you make sure no one comes in here?" Arthur asked with a coy grin, intent obvious.

"Are you sure you're ok with me casting in front of you? You accepting me has already been more than I hoped for and I don't want to ruin this." He looked intently in Arthur's gaze. While things were feeling more normal by the minute, he still felt worried the King would change his mind.

"I saw you cast plenty when you saved us. Thank you for that by the way."

Something inside him clenched tight and then slowly released at those words. After years and years of saving Arthur he had finally been thanked. That's all he had ever wanted.

"You're welcome."

He thought of the spell he needed and looked straight in Arthur's eyes while he cast, letting him see the gold rush into his eyes and feel the power flowing off him. Arthur gasped and lunged forward to capture his lips. Merlin let his power reign free for the first time in ages, pooling out over his entire body and flowing over his skin. He smiled when he felt Arthur shudder underneath him.

"How have I never noticed this before?" Arthur asked in wonder, gliding his fingertips over Merlin's skin.

"Unless I was protecting you, I never let it out like this. Gives me away a bit I think."

"Well now you never have to put it away again. I want you like this always."

"Are you certain?" He asked hesitantly.

"Very." Arthur grabbed his arse and ground him down into his lap, emphasizing his point. "Undress us."

Merlin threw his head back and laughed. "You're going to be a spoiled prat about this aren't you."

"I thought you said you were loyal to me, isn't your magic mine to command?" The glint in his eye betrayed Arthur's serious tone. Merlin rolled his eyes, but waved his hand and their clothes vanished.

"Much better."

Arthur reached between them and wrapped one hand around both their cocks. Merlin groaned and firmly gripped the back of the throne. Gently, he rocked into Arthur's hand, matching his steady rhythm.

"I've imagine doing this here since the first day we met."

Merlin could only whimper in reply and lower his head to Arthur's shoulder. It didn't take either of them long before they were both coming in long hot spurts between their bodies. Smiling like a loon, Merlin pulled back and kissed him.

"We're going to be brilliant Arthur."

Arthur brushed the back of his hand over Merlin's cheek and returned the smile.

"Yes, I do believe believe we are."

END

* * *

><p>As always, a review or two is always much appreciate! 3<p> 


End file.
